Sunflowers In The World Of Remnant
by Dawinnab
Summary: Yuuka Kazami has never been good with dealing with humans or Yukari. Now she has to live with both in a new world full of humans and an annoying yukari. Will accept all reviews. rated M to cover for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Headmaster Ozpin was enjoying his noon coffee while watching the blood red tree tops outside the walls of beacon, seemingly bored.  
Suddenly he felt a soft shiver up his spine as he felt an aura of something... something that could stare down an elder deathstalker to submission.  
"Maybe it's just a bad omen _._ I just hope it doesn't concern the wellbeing of my students."

Ozpin contemplated as he had another sip of his now lukewarm coffee. Having seen enough red, he returned to his desk. Not noticing the sudden appearance of a sunflower field that seemed to span the horizon, with some taller than the academy itself. The door to the Headmaster's room was opened, rather hastily, by a blonde-haired woman.

"Ozpin. this is urgent!"  
"Yes what is it Glynda?"  
"There is a report that a massive field of sunflowers has suddenly appeared in the forest north of Beacon." The woman, now known as Glynda reported.  
"Sunflowers?"

"Any possible leads for what may have caused this sudden surge of floral growth?"  
"No, unfortunately. we may have to send a recon team to survey the area." Glynda responded in monotone. yet worry still evident from her voice.  
"Send team RWBY, I remember miss Rose being quite antsy to go on a mission lately"  
"Yes, Headmaster."  
No one in Remnant could understand what human-hating monstrosity was just brought to their realm. A creature simply known as..  
 **Yuuka Kazami  
**

* * *

 **(BGM Lotus Land Story: Days)**

A tall slender green-haired figure dressed in red plaid skirt and waistcoat over a plain white shirt donning an uncaring face while twirling a light  
pink/white parasol could be seen in the midst of a small clearing in a forest of scarlet trees, The once green grass stained maroon.

"Hmm.. How interesting.." I muttered while thinking out loud after I had annihilated some annoying humans, "This is not my dream realm."  
It seems that the portal to my dream realm has been tampered with. Possibly brought me to a rural area of the outside world,  
Although.. this could be an unexplored location within Gensoukyou. But my millennia honed intuition is telling me otherwise.

Cutting me from my thoughts was an all too familiar ripping sound, one you would hear from a spoiled brat tearing fine fabric in anger.

"Yuuka! How do you like the scen-.. oh! It seems you had some kind of welcoming committee. couldn't you at least leave some pieces of them around so I could have some fun as well~?"  
The whimsical blonde woman dressed in regal purple and white cried out after witnessing the bloodbath that I caused.  
Goddammit Yukari.

"So what's the reason for gapping me to the outside world. Yukari?" seeing no point in trying to vent my frustrations on the person responsible for my current predicament. As aggravating Yukari, who's personality could swing at a moment's notice, Could spell my unwanted permanent residence here.

Since only Yukari, her shikigami's Ran and Chen, and the shrine maiden could exit Gensoukyou at will. Although only Yukari and her shikigami's would actually travel to the outside world, usually to bring more humans into Gensoukyou to even out the youkai to human population she would discover something that piques her interest and would gap it into Gensoukyou, mostly to see what the inhabitants reactions would be like.

"Outside world? Wrong. I was bored and I started experimenting with borders and discovered this realm and found interesting and unique humans."  
Ah there's the typical Yukari behavior. At least she's not speaking in riddles and vague answers.  
"Unique could mean alot of things. Could you specify how or what makes them unique?"  
I happen to know quite the number of unique humans in my life.

Reimu Hakurei, the shrine maiden gifted with the Yin-Yang orbs and powers of the Hakurei god. Specializes in magical barriers and sealing youkai and supernatural beings.

Marisa Kirisame, the thieving magician. Whose hard work and training granted her immense potential with her spells being love powered, often steals precious things from others such as spells and valuables.

Sakuya Izayoi, the maid that controls time. Serves a vampire who controls the very strings fate and destiny, sometimes uttering the words "No, it was me, Sakuya!" for reasons unbeknownst to me.

Alice Margatroid, the seven colored puppeteer/magician. Whose research of creating artificial life into dolls cost her humanity. Loves Marisa but will not admit it.

Youmu Konpaku, the half-human, half-ghost servant/gardener of Yuyuko whose blade's cutting ability are second to none. Hard working but  
sometimes shows a really girly, ditsy side once in a while.

Sanae Kochiya, the wind priestess of Moriya Shrine, trained to use wind magic by Kanako Yasaka and blessed by Suwako Moriya. Hates youkai  
with a passion and most often try to kill them on sight.

Byakuren Hijiri, the monk of Myouren Temple whose fear for the loss of life of herself and others around her, she used her magic to gain eternal  
youth and superhuman abilities.

Knowing what abilities humans could acquire in Gensoukyou, it would not surprise me what the humans could have discovered and learned to bend to their will in this realm.

"Long version or short version?" Yukari responded with a neutral tone.  
"Long version."

Seeing that I would rather not want to find out that these new humans could have capabilities as strong or stronger than the humans I know, or abilities to barge into my dream realm without my permission. I would rather have my dream realm to myself thank you.

 **(Long winded explanation of human versus grimm, creatures of darkness and an over-summarized explanation of how humans use Aura and Semblance and how it compares to similar aspects found in Gensoukyou. And Yuuka pestering Yukari to gap her mansion to Yuuka's location.** **)**

 **(BGM END)**

* * *

 _MEANWHILE..._  
Having been told of their objective, team RWBY rode a Bullhead to the edge of the sunflower field.  
"Why did Ozpin want to send us to check a sunflower field? What's so unusual or threatening about flowers?" said a bored Yang Xiao Long.

"Yang. Did you even think how strange it may be to see a massive field of flowers appear out of thin air? A mysterious field of flowers appearing where there was a forest deserves an investigation at the very least." Weiss Schnee said with barely hidden annoyance.

"I don't think any Grimm has the power to create anything other than destruction. And it would be hard to miss any people cutting down trees and replacing them with flowers, especially under the watch of Headmaster Ozpin." Blake Belladonna said with no emotion.

"Shouldn't we just cut down all these flowers and-" Ruby Rose said before being cut off by an feminine voice.

"I would appreciate if you would perish that thought before I have to do it myself" I said threateningly.

Team RWBY spun on their heels and takes a combat stance.  
"Why would that be? It's just flowers. Nobody cares about flowers" Ruby said. not knowing that someone who love flowers with her very soul is right in front of her.

 **(BGM Lotus Land Story: Nemureru Kyofu - Sleeping Terror)**

" **Nobody cares?**." My voice booming and ominous and my eyes glow an even deeper color of red.  
" **This is exactly why I hate you humans. You step on and ruin anything you don't care much for."** I slowly walked towards the offending humans.

" **Want to know what I don't care much for?** " I stopped a short distance from the human dressed in red and folded in my parasol and pointed at the humans and subconsciously commanded my sunflowers to face the newly arrived humans. With blood dripping from the formerly yellow petals.

" **You humans!** "  
The nearing evisceration was interrupted by a very audible ripping sound.

Yukari...

 **(BGM Perfect Cherry Blossom: Necrofantasia)**

"Now now Yuuka. No need to kill every human that you see. I brought you here to try and improve your relationship with humans. Not worsen it."  
Yukari softly scolded me in that usual teasing tone of hers. She turned to address the new arrivals. whose jaws nearly dropped to the ground from the sight of Yukari appearing out of her gap in space.

"My! You humans have the worst luck, you know? Running into the youkai who despises humans who hurt flowers. You four are lucky enough to not have turned into a bloody paste by now!" Yukari said.  
The humans now turned to face the woman appearing halfway out of a hole in air. A little unnerved by the casual tone used to describe their impending deaths by the hand of the woman in red plaid.

"Now Yuuka, you are going to befriend these four humans or else.." Yukari threatened me. And know what Yukari is capable of doing to me, I calmed myself but my displeasured expression did not disappear. Before the humans could react to what Yukari had said. Team RWBY found that their weapons disappeared from their hands.

"Now you four are going come with us. No ifs, and's or buts about it. As we all have many things to discuss." Yukari then created a gap leading to my mansion. the eyes within swiveled and found interest on staring at those on the other side of the gap.

"Today is going to be a long day." I said to no one but myself as i walked into the gap. with the humans following reluctantly, obviously scared out of their minds from the two women who seem to have powers beyond their understanding.

 **(BGM END)**  
 _ **CHAPTER 1 END**_

* * *

 **Hello Dear Reader.**

 **Thank you for reading my first fanfiction on this site, Sunflowers In The World Of Remnant. I was disappointed by the lack of touhou x anything that is a long running story that has Yuuka Kazami as the lead character. and because of that i became motivated to type out a fanfiction of my very own. I am open to ideas given by reviewers about how i should go about writing this story. flames/shitposts accepted as well. just tell me what you think as I truly do not know if I will continue this fanfiction beyond a certain scene that includes: Team RWBY + wet dreams, which is about chapter 3/4 material.**

 **I do recommend reading Be Careful What You Wish For by Vanishing Trooper as he/she who has written that was the final nail to make me write this fanfiction.  
anywhoo, I need some rest now, as it is 4 a.m. in the morning and i've listening to Chen No Gensoukyou, NecroFantasia, and Sleeping Terror for the last 5 hours.**

 _ **Please wait warmly until the next chapter is ready!**_

 **P.S. Yuuka is Youkai Moe~~**

 **6/22/15 Update note: after i had originally posted this chapter, i immediately saw all the problems. incorrect information, not enough coherent dialogue, etc. and it disgusted me that i let such a thing happen so i finally found the time to correct it. now it should seem loads better than ver 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh boy we go again.**

 **Welcome to chapter 2. as we last left off on chapter 1, Yuuka was brought to the realm of Remnant by Yukari to (hopefully) improve her relationship with humans.**

 **And speaking of humans, Yuuka is confronted by team RWBY and takes offense to a comment made by Ruby and nearing the edge of just killing them. Luckily for them Yukari is one of the few people that can stop Yuuka, But in doing so she utterly scares team RWBY as much as Yuuka and coerces them into a gap full of eyes to be taken to Yuuka's mansion.**

 **What could happen to team RWBY? Anything directly involving Yukari is bad for anyone's health, or sanity in this case for team RWBY.**

Ozpin was observing team RWBY as they were confronted by a woman in red plaid and white donning a parasol that walked out of the dense field of sunflowers, And threatened Ruby Rose and both sides entered a combat stance... at least what looks like a combat stance to be for the mysterious woman in red plaid. Then suddenly a blonde woman dressed in a long purple skirt with a frilly white ends with a mop cap walked out of... a tear in space next to the woman in red plaid. The blonde woman seemingly scolds the woman in plaid and... for a lack of better understanding of the blonde woman just did, quickly disarms team RWBY and coerces both parties in her tear in space.

Ozpin closes the camera capture screen and calls Glynda and starts walking towards the door to exit his office.  
"Glynda, we may have an emergency with the situation regarding team RWBY and the field of flowers."  
"Should I send another team to retrieve team RWBY?"  
"No. Meet me at the hanger in five minutes. I'll brief you on the way."  
"Yes. Headmaster."

* * *

 _Meanwhile... outside Mugenkan_  
Ahh Mugenkan. My lovely mansion. Sadly it is not a lovely day.  
Finding myself in a world unknown to me, finding out that the culprit was Yukari (of course), and later discovering a small group of humans that were most likely going to attempt cutting down my precious field of sunflowers, and lastly Yukari has the nerve to bring these humans to my mansion for tea in hope of improving my relationship with humans.  
Not a lovely day. Not in the slightest.

"And that's how I almost caused a never ending winter to happen in Gensoukyou!" Yukari had just finished explaining the events of the Spring Snow incident with the humans who identified as Team RWBY. Most likely trying to break the ice and fear the humans were experiencing. Though the expressions on their faces showed skepticism and small amount worry of Yukari's story of her allowing her closest friend Yuyuko Saigyouji nearly doom Gensoukyou to an endless winter.

As we approached Mugenkan, my gatekeeper decided to make her presence known. By slamming the mansion doors open, yell my name in a mix of surprise and glee, then proceeds to fly in my direction to glomp herself on me with her face in my ample bosom. She must've been lonely again.

"Hello Elly. No need to act as if I've been gone for centuries when I was only gone for mere days." I said with a small smile while patting her head gently.

"When you and Kurumi are away every minute feels like forever!" Elly can be such a child sometimes. Though it may seem annoying to some, I find it adorable for her to act this way. although I wish she would go make friends with the residents of Gensoukyou, it seems she content with just Kurumi and I.

"You will see plenty of me today and possibly more in the coming days. Now Elly, could you prepare some tea for six people. we have some guests this time around." Elly nodded in acknowledgement and hurried off to the mansion. I turned to find Team RWBY were quite awed by my mansion, And Yukari with a shit-eating grin.

"Yuuka, that exchange could be interpreted as something quite different than a reunion~. I wonder who might be the husband~?" Pinching the bridge of my nose with a groan. I recovered quickly from Yukari's implication of an intimate relationship between Elly and I.

I approached team RWBY and coughed deliberately to gain their attention which immediately put them on edge again, remembering who they were dealing with again.  
"Come. Elly is making tea for all of us inside Mugenkan."

"Moo-gin-can? Is that what your mansion is called?" Ruby questioned with a slightly raised brow.

"Yes, that would be correct young one. Though you might want to improve your pronunciation if you wish to call it by name." I corrected her as I guided them through my mansion. Seemingly interested in the vast flora that grow from almost anything and anywhere there was space to support them.

"Here is the living room. make yourselves comfortable. Now then. You humans waited long enough for answers so shoot away." I said.  
both me and Yukari take the single seat chairs made of vines with the 'cushions' created from countless small yet sturdy flowers to both provide comfort while also giving proper support to prevent bed sores and not impede blood flow in the legs. while the humans sat in the coach made of wood I acquired from the forest of magic and with the help of the kappa, had it built and transported to Mugenkan.

"Who, or better yet what are you two?" Blake was first to speak. Quite possible she was aware that I wasn't human from the beginning.

"I am Yuuka Kazami, Also known as the Flower Master Of The Four Seasons, but more recognizably known as the Sleeping Terror by many. And it seems you were observant enough to notice that I was indeed not human for I am a youkai. A term used to broadly identify supernatural entities or gods that have taken human shapes or forms." The humans tilted their heads in confusion for why I had multiple titles to my name. But before they could ask why i was named such Yukari had used the lull in the conversation to introduce herself.

"I am Yukari Yakumo, Also known as the Border Of Phantasm or the Youkai Of Boundaries-"

"Or you could call her gap-hag or grandma gap" I took a verbal jab at Yukari.

"Hey! I thought I told you and everyone else to stop calling me that!"

"Gap? Is that you call that tear in space? And you have full and true control of it?" Weiss questioned with curiosity.

"I prefer the name 'border' and yes It is one of the many things I could control, as I have control anything that has a borderline. Life and death, Light and dark, If it exists, I will have some form of control over it." As Yukari explained her powers, the realization came to RWBY that the woman in front could very well be a god or divine being spoken only in religious texts.

"Wait a min-... _**Wouldn't that make you a god?!**_ " All four members of RWBY screamed and then subsequently paled as Yukari smiled in response. Seemingly taking being called a god as a compliment and to boost her ego.

"That's not necessarily true. While Yukari can bend the world to her wills, she cannot create nor destroy in the way you humans depict gods as being capable of." I clarified. I watched as Yukari's smile faded as her image of being a true-born god and ego suffer a hit.

"Yuuka. Why must you ruin my fun?" Yukari pouted by puffing her cheeks in frustration.

"Because there are enough people who's minds you've played games with already. And the fact of ruining your fun in any way is entertaining to me." I explained my reasoning with a cocky grin at the end.

"Wow. For such powerful beings you two are, you two seem to bicker at each other like an old married couple over petty things." Yang interrupted our arguing with a comment suggesting my relationship with Yukari is deeper than on the surface. First Yukari, now the blonde human. They may as well be alternate reality Yukari that only kept her personality.

"Really? I thought we _were_ an old married couple." Yukari turned to face me. Donning a shit eating grin while yet again implying my relationships and sexual preferences again.

My face, meet my hand. I'm sure two will get well acquainted soon.

Raising my head from my hand I see Yukari bellowing with laughter while the humans had mixed reactions.  
The red one tilted her head in confusion, seeming to not get what Yukari was blatantly implying.  
White took a moment to realize what Yukari had meant and averted her eyes from my gaze with a soft pink tint to her cheeks.  
Black sat there with no reaction. though the brief moment I had glanced at her, I had noticed her 'bow' twitch ever so subtly.  
Yellow was joining Yukari in mocking me with their laughter at my expense.

I pray that Yang and Yukari don't become friends. I feel my sanity might flee from me because of these annoying blonde broads.

Suddenly my mind is filled with screams. Someone is disturbing my precious sunflowers.  
My rise to standing got the immediate attention of everyone. My face furrowed into anger.

"It seems you humans were followed." My voice obviously filled with intend to murder. I made my way past a bewildered Elly who thought why i would be leaving so soon after arriving. I made my way outside and flew in the direction of the disturbance.

"I-it must be Headmaster Ozpin! He must be here to retrieve us." Ruby explained

"Your chief instructor is treading thin ice if he happens to make Yuuka angry. I hope he has a last will. As today may be his last~!" Yukari yet again scared team RWBY.

"Anyways. Let's go observe what happens!" Yukari said excitedly and created a gap and pushed RWBY into it.

* * *

 **Whew.**

 **Here is chapter 2 of Sunflowers In The World Of Remnant.  
I could have uploaded this about two days ago, But Comcast thought it was funny to brick my old modem and force us to go to the local Comcast office and purchase a modem that will accept their new service upgrade or whatever BS they were talking about.  
**

 **Excuses aside, between the last chapter and this. I discovered that Manpaku Jinja, the creator of an excellent fan-made anime called Touhou Fantasy Kaleidoscope had just released their long awaited fifth episode. AND IT HAS YUUKA KAZAMI IN IT!  
If you readers couldn't tell. I love Yuuka very much, easily my favorite character in the series.**

 **And seeing Anime Yuuka had excited me beyond all belief. and i heavily recommend watching Touhou Fantasy Kaleidoscope and Touhou: A Summer Day's Dream, as they are studio quality animes that will cover some things talked about in this fanfiction and doesn't require you to dig into touhou wikis and be entertaining at the same time.  
**

 **P.S. I will update my profile soon so keep an eye on it as i might host polls and have links to information about touhou related thing you readers might be interested in.**

 **Update note: wow i can't believe i left a few stupid mistakes uncorrected. Good thing i read my fanfiction often from the reader's POV or i would not have caught them so quickly.  
**

 _ **Please wait warmly until the next chapter is ready.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Readers. I am truly sorry for the delay in releasing this chapter, as it was due to quite a few reasons. One as silly as being super addicted to Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate, while later having to suffer grief and worry over my mother's deteriorating mental condition due to anxiety. Lastly i am losing my creative touch with this story in particular, as i pretty much pushed myself into a corner with how i started this story and the direction i am attempting to drive the story in.**

 **Again i am sorry for the unexplained wait and i bet most of you lost interest at this point and i don't blame you. As this story was a test of sorts. Please enjoy what little i am presenting today.**

* * *

Glynda and Ozpin had stepped off the landed bullhead and walked toward the field of sunflowers.

"Old acquaintances? You know the women who abducted team RWBY?" Glynda questioned Ozpin.  
"That is correct Glynda. Let's just say I met them before becoming the headmaster of Beacon Academy." Ozpin walked closer to the dense field of flora.  
"Just a forewarning Glynda. Do not bring any harm to any flowers of any kind, especially sunflowers in her presence. Best case scenario you live with most of your limbs mutilated, Worst case scenario... well let's just hope that it does not get to that point." Ozpin warned Glynda.  
"Duly noted" Glynda responded.

"Now, let's grab her undivided attention." Ozpin then, with a quick slash of his cane, cut a leaf of a sunflower.  
This sudden action shocked Glynda. As Ozpin did the very thing he told her not to do.

"Sir. Have you lost your mind?! We do not know the full capabilities of the two women and you could possibly get severely injured or DIE if what you told is correct!" Glynda voiced her concern. Though she does not truly know exactly 'who' or more correctly 'what' he is.

* * *

As Yuuka was nearing the location of the disturbance, she saw one of those flying machines that the humans use for transport was still grounded and was inactive, meaning that whoever disturbed her precious sunflowers is still in the area close by.  
She picked up speed and soon reached the edge of the field of sunflowers, she saw the culprits.

A tall silver haired middle-aged man dressed in a black suit/vest combo with brown pants accompanied by a middle-aged blonde woman with a monochrome suit with a black business skirt.

I charged a smaller master-spark from the tip of my umbrella and aimed for the silver haired male. Seeing as he had his back turned to me. It should be a quick death.  
"Die." I fired my master-spark and the man dodged it.  
He dodged it as if he had predicted it coming from the very beginning.

Only those who have witnessed my fights when I use my master spark know how to dodge it.  
Or he must've got really lucky, yes, he must've got lucky.  
Now that I alerted them to my presence, I might as well greet them before I turn them to a puddle of blood.

I landed just outside the edge of my field of flowers facing the two humans. The male seems to be smiling for some reason while the blonde woman is in a combat stance. Ready to fight me but the subtle trembling of her hands show uncertainty and fear for the foe in front of her. As I approached the humans, the male was first to break the silence.

"Hello Miss Kazami. It truly has been a while since our last encounter." Said Ozpin, "I was uncertain if the sudden growth of sunflowers was your doing, but it seems that sending team RWBY was a good idea after all."

"You speak as if you have met me before, explain yourself before my fists do the talking." As I threatened them the male's smile grew slightly wider while the blonde found her resolve and stopped trembling and was intensely glaring at me, thinking such a thing would falter me in any way.

"Ah, yes, where are my manners. Before that I must ask, Do you happen to know the shopkeeper of Kourindou?" I widen my eyes in slight surprise at the question. I am curious to know why this man knows the small shop I frequent for ginger tea, although I recently ceased stopping by because of the disappearance of the shopkeeper Rinnosuke Morichika.

"Why do you know something from my realm if you've never been there?" I countered with my own question.

"I know Gensoukyou because, until one point in time, I lived there." He smiled as he admitted his former residence. All remnants of my anger turned to surprise.  
I'm sure that so far that Yukari and I are the only Gensoukyou residents here, but then this man spouts this nonsense about living in Genso-  
Wait a minute...

"You must be Rinnosuke Morichika" I said with a smile as I pieced everything together, "Only Gensoukyou residents know how exactly to provoke my ire, all the while knowing how moronic it would be to do so." The man's smile grew as i continued while Glynda is confused why Ozpin was admitting to living someplace she never heard of and my sudden lack of aggression.

"Yes, that is correct Miss Kazami. I am sure you have some questions as to why I was brought to this realm, but I must reclaim my students and bring them back to Beacon academy. Could you please have Yukari-" Rinnosuke was interrupted by a sound of torn cloth and an upset Yukari appearing halfway out of a gap. A loud 'THUMP' noise was heard mere seconds after Yukari appeared and I craned my head look for the source and nearly snorted when I found Glynda fainted, back resting against the grass. I turned my attention back to the now visibly angry Yukari.

"Yuuka! Why did you stop the murdering so soon! I want to see blood and gore galore!" Well that was something. Apparently the methods I use to mutilate my enemies is entertaining to her, possibly as entertaining it is to me to ruin Yukari's fun in any way.

"Hello Yukari. It's great see that not much has changed about you. Anyways, could you please return team RWBY to me. Their objective here is accomplished and I would like to bring them home, hopefully before they start to lose their mind to your antics." Rinnosuke asked Yukari.

"You mean these-" Yukari creates a gap in front of her. Reaches down into it and with both arms pulls up all of team RWBY into a hug halfway out of the gap.  
"cute little humans? I'm sure Ran and Chen would love t-"

"No, Yukari, I fear for their sanity if they start meeting more residents of Gensoukyou and they deserve some explanations from me as well as you two" He gestures to Yukari and I, "Now come with me to the airship. Oh and could one of you help Glynda, she seems to have fallen unconscious from witnessing Yukari being Yukari."  
Yukari frowns and gently drops team RWBY onto the ground, who then scrambled away from Yukari in fear and attempted to hide behind Rinnosuke. I took the liberty of carrying the unconscious Glynda to the airship while everyone else made their way to the now opened airship's cargo bay. I caught up to Rinnosuke and walked alongside him into the airship.

"Rinnosuke, do you still have that lovely ginger tea you always make?" Rinnosuke nods. "Great. I could really use some right about now."  
The airship's door closed behind us and thus we departed for Beacon Academy.

* * *

After the discussion of Rinnosuke's origins to team RWBY and that the mission was truly about discovering if I was the cause of it. He assured team RWBY to not be afraid of Yukari and I, and that they were to be working alongside me, to which they were having none of and wanted nothing to do with the 'Gap-Hag' and the 'Crazy Flower Lady' as they nicknamed us.  
Really? Crazy Flower Lady was the best they could come up with? I feel insulted...

After team RWBY left, Rinnosuke gave Yukari and I the story of how he had stumbled upon some device that he procured off a deceased outsider he found in the Forest of magic, and after giving the outsider a proper burial he took the device and experimented on it and the device transported him to this realm known as Remnant. That explains his disappearance without a trace in Gensoukyou.  
Anyways onto my favorite pass time other than tending plants.  
Tea time.

Now finally I have some peacetime with only myself and Rinnosuke's ginger tea. I had found a room that was unoccupied not too far from Rinnosuke's office. I noticed team RWBY watching from the doorway but I paid them no mind since they are not actively provoking me and Rinnosuke's ginger tea is a higher priority.

I took a seat in a chair and table by a window overlooking the quite large courtyard that currently bristling with activity, Humans sparring and talking amongst themselves with instructors observing the sparring matches like hawks. Turning my attention back to what I came here for.

Raising the teacup to my lips, taking a deep sip of the beloved ginger tea made by Rinnosuke.

I sigh deeply with contentment. I could just mellow away my mind for hours when drinking this delicious mind numbing tea. I continued this for what felt like an eternity passing by within seconds.

I apparently failed to notice that Yukari had walked into the room and the loud commotion coming from the room she exited out of.

* * *

 _MEANWHILE_

 **(BGM Scarlet Weather Rhapsody: Point and counterpoint)**

Team RWBY were observing Yuuka the 'Crazy Flower Lady' from the doorway before being startled by Yukari who had walked past them and into the room where Yuuka was enjoying some tea. Hearing soft footsteps from behind them, team RWBY turned around to lay eyes on what they believed were mythological creatures casually approaching them. The young girl, who was even shorter than Ruby, walked up to RWBY excitedly.

"Hi! I'm Chen!" She said, her voice high pitched and filled with energy. "Nice to mee-" Chen's greeting was cut off by Ruby suddenly hugging her.  
"SO ADORABLE!" squealed Ruby as she continued to snuggle the little nekomata. While Blake was trying to pry Ruby off of Chen, Weiss and Yang were staring at, or more accurately, envying the breasts of the nine-tailed fox woman that accompanied Chen.

"I wonder if all the women from where Yukari came from are well endowed..." Weiss said whilst sulkily rubbing her own much less endowed breasts.  
While Yang walked up to Ran who was currently affixed with making sure that Chen will not be hurt, and while she was distracted, Yang grabbed Ran's ample breasts and discovered three things:  
1\. Ran does not wear a brassiere of any kind.  
2\. Her breasts are many sizes bigger than Yang's already fairly impressive bust.  
3\. Ran makes a unbelievably cute sound when you squeeze her breasts.

Which made Yang even more green with envy as she continued her assault.

Meanwhile Blake, having already given up on trying to rescue Chen who obviously was enjoying the attention she was receiving from Ruby's cuddling and noticed Yang making the fox woman very uncomfortable and was going to stop Yang.  
As she got closer to Yang, she noticed the irresistible swaying and rustling of Ran's extremely well kept tails, which in Blake's eyes, looked just like giant heads of the alluring cattails plant. Letting instinct slowly take over, Blake leaped at Ran's extremely comfy bed of fur and grabbed as many of Ran's tails as she could and snuggled into them and delved into bliss.

Quite the predicament Yukari's shikigami's have gotten themselves into...

* * *

 _MEANWHILE._

"Yuuka.. Yuuka.. are you listening to me?"

"Yuuka!" 'thud' I felt what seemed to be a wash basin that was dropped onto my head.

"What?!" I responded angrily, "Can I not enjoy my tea in peace?" Jeez these people. This is why I don't like others very much, as they want to do things at a pace faster than I find acceptable and drag me along with them.

Yukari scoffed, "You were for the last two hours. That's long enough. Now you're going to be paired up with team RWBY to help your relationship with humans and educate them about Gensoukyou, whether you like it or not."

"Well, its not like I could just stop by the Hakurei Shrine and ask for tea without either scaring Reimu into fighting me or fleeing."

"That's exactly why I want you to become friends with the humans here, starting with team RWBY." What? me? becoming friendly with humans with no strings attached or shady conspiracies? that's like asking Kaguya Houraisan to become friends with Fujiwara No Mokou!

"Oh and speak of the devil, here they are." Both Yukari and I turned to the door at the other end of the room which Ran Yakumo and Chen had exploded through with Chen playing chase the little kitty with Ruby while Ran was... being assaulted and tackled to the ground by the three other members of team RWBY, looking quite disheveled with her hat that was hiding her fox ears now belonging to Blake who was still nestled in her tails while Yang and Weiss were grabbing onto Ran's bosom.

"Yu-Yu-Yukari-sama, please help me!" Ran cried out pleadingly. Hoping Yukari would stop the onslaught of sexual harassment by team RWBY.

"You seem to be having fun Ran, why would you want me to stop such a cute scene~?"  
Sometimes I truly wonder if Yukari may be a closet sadist.

"Yukari-sama please hel-aahnn!" Ran moaned in forced arousal. If you did not know. An aroused horny Ran leads to weird things that, ninety percent of the time, can not be stopped and leads to many headaches for Yukari, and strangely enough, causes women who encounter Ran in this state to become gay.

Yukari knowing this, runs quickly over to Ran starts prying Weiss and Yang, having more difficulty removing the latter as the blonde brawler has a lot more gripping power than you think for a human. After having pried Yang off Ran, Yukari noticed a Blake sized figure sleeping peacefully in Ran's comfy tails while wearing Ran's hat.

"Well that's awfully cute. You're like Chen when you sleep." Yukari said softly.

Now that Yukari is off my back. I continued to drink my delicious ginger tea while Weiss and Yang sat themselves against a wall not far from me sulking from the lack of 'mature womanly' features compared to the 'sexy fox woman' as Yang put it.

"I GOT'CHA NOW!" I turned my head to witness Ruby finally capturing Chen while they both laughing like children. "I told you I would catch you if you tried to run! Now... on to the petting!" Ruby pulled Chen closer to her for easier access to Chen's head for petting.

"These humans are as weird as the youkai in Gensoukyou." I said while returning to my tea.

 **(BGM END)**

* * *

 **Well... that was the end of this chapter. Reasonably longer than the last two. Would've been better without the wait, yes?  
**

 **But I do have another story i am thinking of and that is simpler to direct the story and easier to carve it into my own liking. A crossover between Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate and either Familiar Of Zero or RWBY.**

 **The Familiar Of Zero would be much easier to direct and make a entertaining start to it, but i (personally) feel that Familiar Of Zero x anything is pretty overdone by this point. The same applies to RWBY but in a different way as there could be many ways to start a crossover with RWBY, but it has to be unique to the thing being crossed with. Which is what i realized with this crossover of Touhou Project and RWBY just recently and i am disliking this story the longer it sits there with my name attached to it and the urge to redo it from scratch grows stronger by the day.**

 **And here I am. Trying to salvage it. Rant and personal life crap aside, please tell me what you think of the story so far.**

 **Dawinnab signing off.**


End file.
